Frozen Little Koi
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: hidup Haruno Sakura baru saja akan kembali damai setelah perang berakhir. Tapi tidak—tidak sampai seekor ikan koi muncul ketika ia berendam air hangat malam itu. / "KYAAA—!" / Cowok berambut keperakan itu nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi hiunya. / "Sembunyikan aku." / canon / M—untuk amannya.


_Mungkin, air mata itu telah mengkristal,_

_helaan napas yang tak lagi berat,_

_juga senyum laksana bulan meredup, _

—_kelak, semua itu akan menguap_

_dan menghilang di antara partikel-partikel bintang_

_Mungkin—_

* * *

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**a 2013 NARUTO FanFiction**

**.**

**Frozen Little Koi**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**M untuk amannya, (i'm trying so hard not to make it) OoC**

**.**

**~don't like? Go—go way~**

**.**

**.**

**WATERDROP I :**

**Hiu Berwujud Ikan Koi!**

**.**

Hampir selama satu hari penuh Sakura berada dalam ruangan luas dengan penerangan seadanya itu—pendaran _chakra _medis dari beberapa _iryou-nin _di sana—mengobati sisa _shinobi _dari klan Inuzuka yang terluka parah pasca perang dunia _shinobi _empat beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Menghirup udara segar di luar gedung rumah sakit merupakan hal pertama yang menenangkannya sore itu. Letih, penat—Sakura ingin buru-buru menubrukkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk di rumah rasanya.

Langkah kaki lunglainya terhenti ketika iris viridiannya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Uchiha Sasuke—yang hukumannya masih dalam proses sidang, dan sekarang ini masih dalam masa percobaan. Sasuke tidak boleh menjalankan misi keluar desa, namun alih-alih menggerutu kesal karenanya, ia malah mengiyakan dengan santai dan menerima tugas hariannya sekarang; membantu pekerjaan masyarakat—membangun kembali Konoha yang masih belum benar-benar pulih.

Oke, Sasuke memang tidak mengeluh, tapi hati Uchiha siapa yang tahu? Ia 'kan terbiasa tidak mengerjakan hal-hal remeh seperti itu. _Demo shikata nai, ne_?—apa boleh buat.

Sakura tersenyum kecut melihat punggung yang terbalut kaus putih polos itu tampak lengket basah karena keringat. Cowok berambut _raven _itu rupanya sedang membantu pembangunan ulang sebuah apartemen, dibantu dengan salah seorang temannya dari tim Taka—yang Sakura kenali sebagai Juugo, cowok bertubuh tinggi dan besar dengan tingkat kelabilan yang juga luar biasa. Namun di luar semua itu, Juugo adalah yang paling tenang di antara teman-teman Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersirobok dengan Juugo. Cowok itu menatapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis dan agak menelengkan kepalanya—membuat Sakura secara reflek membalas senyuman itu—dengan agak canggung. Mereka belum pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya.

Melihat Juugo yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengangkut pipa-pipa besar dan malah tersenyum begitu, Sasuke turut menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Juugo tertuju.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Sakura berdiri di seberang jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Juugo bekerja.

"A—_konnichiwa, _Sasuke-_kun_." Senyum Sakura semakin lebar, meski kecanggungan masih tertera jelas di wajah ovalnya. "Ini sudah sore, lho. Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan besok saja? Kalian harus istirahat," ucap Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Ini tinggal sedikit, sebentar lagi selesai," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ekspresi datar tak lepas dari wajah tampannya yang sedikit kusam sore itu.

"_Souka_." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya, Sasuke-_kun_, Juugo-_san_."

Juugo mengangguk dan Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian _kunoichi _asuhan _Godaime Hokage _itu dalam diam. Saat punggung kecil Sakura yang berbalut baju merah itu menghilang di balik toko bunga Yamanaka, Juugo berdehem kecil.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"_Iya, nandemo nai_—bukan apa-apa, kok," sahut Juugo dengan senyum geli.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima~_"

Sakura dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara ibunya meneriakkan _'okaeri' _dari arah dapur. Ia buru-buru melepas sandal ninja-nya di _genkan _dan segera berlari menuju aroma menggoda yang tercium dari tempat sang ibu.

"_Okaa-san_!" seru Sakura sambil menghampiri Mebuki dengan senyum sumeringah. "Makan malamnya apa? Aromanya enak sekali."

"Sakura—duh, kau kecut sekali!" protes Mebuki dengan sendok sayur teracung. Ditatapnya sengit putri sematawayangnya itu.

Sakura menautkan kedua alis merah mudanya dan mengendus-endus bahu dan lengannya. "Ini bau kerja keras, _Okaa-san_."

"_Dakara_—sana cepat mandi dulu," ucap Mebuki sambil mendorong pelan punggung Sakura. "Kau tidak ingin menghancurkan aroma lezat ini, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak bau-bau amat, kok."

.

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika menyiram kepalanya dengan sebaskom air, membilas kepala sewarna permen kapasnya yang dipenuhi busa shampoo. Rambut pendek yang biasanya agak mencuat itu kini turun menempel sampai di bawah tengkuknya. Tak lama dibilasnya lagi seluruh tubuhnya yang tampak mengilap dan licin akibat sisa sabun yang belum bersih terbilas.

"Aaahh... _kimochi ii_..." helaan napas panjang lolos dari rongga mulutnya ketika Sakura menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam _ofuro_, menyembulkan sedikit bagian atas kedua lututnya dan kepalanya hingga sebatas dagu.

Ah, tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan dari berendam air hangat setelah bekerja menggunakan _chakra _selama hampir 23 jam nonstop. Sakura memejamnya matanya dengan tenang, menikmati setiap partikel air hangat menyentuh kulit telanjangnya dengan lembut.

Hampir satu jam penuh Sakura tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya—bukannya tidak sama sekali, ia hanya melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil, seperti memindahkan kedua lengannya dan bersedekap, atau meluruskan sebelah atau kedua kakinya—masih dengan mata terpejam nyaman. Hingga ia mulai merasakan perubahan suhu air yang signifikan di sekitar kakinya. Awalnya terasa semakin panas, membuat Sakura mengernyit dan membuka mata perlahan. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk ditekuk—namun ujung jemari kakinya masih dapat merasakan suhu panas pada ujung _ofuro-_nya. Tak lama, suhu itu menurun drastis dan menjadi sangat dingin.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar memperhatikan air tenang berwarna kehijauan di ujung _ofuro_-nya. Bagaimana bisa berubah suhu sendiri? Perubahannya ekstrim lagi. Kali ini perubahan warna pada air itulah yang membuat Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka. Warna kehijauan itu berubah semakin pucat dan sedikit mengkristal—dingin.

Perlahan, sesuatu menyembul dari dalamnya. Sebuah—ah, tidak—seekor ikan. Ikan koi, berwarna putih pucat dengan bercak biru gelap dan hitam.

"EH?!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Dengan reflek ia menarik kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat. Ditatapnya ikan koi aneh yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan wajah paling menyebalkan itu. Sungguh—baru kali ini Sakura merasa sebal melihat seekor ikan koi.

Tib-tiba—

POOF

Kabut putih tebal memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar mandi, membuat Sakura menyipitkan matanya—berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Saat itulah samar-samar terlihat siluet sosok seseorang berada tepat di depannya—ia bertelanjang dada, sudah pasti laki-laki, dilihat dari dada dan _abs_-nya yang terbentuk, rambut keperakan pendek yang menjuntai hingga melibihi dagunya, serta seringai lebar—menampilkan gigi-gigi runcing bak ikan hiu, dan—

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika akhirnya ia sadar akan kondisinya.

"KYAAA—hmmph!"

Jeritan Sakura terpotong tatkala sebelah tangan sosok di hadapannya buru-buru membekapnya dengan agak kasar, membuat punggung Sakura terdorong hingga bersandar pada dinding keramik _ofuro. _

"Sssttt! Kau mau kita ketahuan orang tuamu?"

Kali ini Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu teman Sasuke di tim Taka, Houzuki Suigetsu.

Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun dari para _rookie _9 itu masih nyengir tanpa dosa, menatap Sakura penuh minat. Kemudian mata amethys-nya beralih pada kedua tangan Sakura yang menyilang dengan rapat di depan dadanya. Sontak pipinya merona dan terasa hangat. Ia meneguk ludah dan melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari mulut Sakura, menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya agak condong ke depan.

"_Wa—warui na, _maaf—aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," ucap Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu.

Sakura menatap sengit makhluk absurd di hadapannya. Bagian tubuhnya mulai perut ke bawah rupanya menyatu dengan air—membuatnya berwarna sedikit pucat. Ah, Sakura ingat sekarang. Orang ini memiliki kemampuan mencair—melebur dengan air sesuka hatinya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau akan merahasiakannya, 'kan?" jawab ninja asal Kirigakure itu sambil melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

"Tergantung kondisinya. Sebelumnya kau adalah ninja pelarian, selain itu kau juga manusia hasil percobaan Orochimaru." Sakura berujar sinis. Semakin dirapatkannya tubuh polosnya dalam air. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

Suigetsu menghela napas berat. "Ini mulai menyebalkan," gumamnya.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada _Hoka_—"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kabur," potong Suigetsu dengan suara rendah tertahan. Kali ini tatapannya lurus ke arah Sakura. "Dari awal tujuanku memang tidak sejalan dengan Sasuke. Membantunya hingga sejauh ini—bahkan perang dunia _shinobi_—aaakkhh! Ini tidak termasuk dalam agendaku—dan sekarang aku terjebak di tempat ini! Di Konoha."

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?—aku ingin kabur, tapi aku melihat Karin di persimpangan jalan—karena itulah aku bersembunyi di sini." Suigetsu menggerutu dengan wajah kesal yang kentara sekali.

"Aku akan tetap melaporkanmu," ujar Sakura setelah agak lama mereka terdiam.

"Kau harus menyembunyikanku!—paling tidak sampai orang-orang menyebalkan itu mulai terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiranku." Suigetsu mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih kedua bahu kecil Sakura dan mencengkramnya pelan.

"Aku..."

"Sakura! Cepatlah! Makan malam sudah siap!" —suara Mebuki tampak jelas dari dalam, memotong kalimat yang hendak Sakura ucapkan. Sepertinya wanita itu berdiri tepat di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Baik Sakura maupun Suigetsu sama-sama menahan napas dan menoleh ke arah pintu dengan ekspresi was-was.

"_Ha—ha~i'_!" seru Sakura kemudian.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Konoha," ucap Suigetsu kembali berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. "Lagi pula aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan desa ini—tidak berminat membuat kekacauan."

Lama keduanya saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Sakura mengalah pada hatinya yang terlalu baik dan membiarkan cowok asing bergigi hiu itu bersembunyi di tempatnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu." Ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Aku akan menjadi ikan koi yang jinak dan manis."

Sebenarnya Sakura tahu—ia tidak akan berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.::0O0::.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika terbangun keesokan harinya. Dapat dilihatnya matahari yang belum sepenuhnya muncul—terpampang jelas dari balik jendela bertirai tipisnya bahwa langit masih belum terlalu terang. Ah, sepertinya ia bangun terlalu pagi hari ini.

Sakura menggeliat pelan. Badannya terasa agak penat, seolah sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika tidur. Namun—

Duk.

Saat itulah ia merasakannya. Ketika hendak mengubah posisi tidurnya yang sebelumnya miring, punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ada seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya!

Perlahan kepala merah muda itu menoleh, berusaha melihat ke belakang. Ekspresi horor terpampang jelas pada wajahnya ketika dengan tenangnya sosok itu tertidur pulas, menempelkan hidungnya pada pucuk kepala Sakura. Houzuki Suigetsu.

_'Kono yarou!'_

Mebuki sedikit terjaga dari tidurnya ketika didengarnya bunyi gedebum keras disusul gempa kecil mengguncang kediamannya. Namun wanita itu tidak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terganggu.

"Apa salahku?!" protes Suigetsu yang telah dengan tidak elitnya jatuh terlempar menghantam dinding di sudut kamar. Pipi kanannya sedikit lebam.

"Kau tidur di kasurku!" bentak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Suigetsu. "Kita punya perjanjian, ingat?"

"Masa kau membiarkanku tidur di toples berisi air? Itu tidak baik bagi paru-paruku, tahu!" bela Suigetsu tak mau kalah. "Kau _iryou-nin _tak berperasaan."

"Paru-paru apanya? Kau 'kan ikan."

"Tidur dalam keadaan ber-_henge _tidak enak, tahu. Dasar perempuan kejam."

Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia sudah dengan berani mengambil resiko ini. Seharusnya ia tahu konsekuensinya—termasuk konsekuensi menyebalkan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia sadar, dari awal—pemuda yang hobi makan _yogurt _ini sama sekali tidak manis seperti ikan koi.

Tidak sama sekali!

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[bersambung]**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Ampuuunn~ ide ini tiba-tiba muncul Dx mungkin Cuma bakal jadi threeshots aja kok, hehe... jangan bacok rei karna ga apdet baby criminals :p**

**Salam,**

**~Andromeda no Rei~**

**2013****年****8****月****2****日**


End file.
